


Make Them Believe It

by Cloudpain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, wall slamming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudpain/pseuds/Cloudpain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had never considered himself a jealous person, but what else could you call this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Them Believe It

“Just make out with someone in front of him and he’ll leave you alone.”  Derek said in exasperation.

“But I can’t!” Scott sighed shifting the weight of the backpack on his shoulder, “Kira is out of town for a month.”

“Besides he doesn’t seem like the type of guy who would stop just because he saw you making out with a girl,” Stiles added glancing over Scott’s shoulder keeping an eye out for his friend’s newfound stalker.

“Well make out with a guy then.” Derek said as if they were idiots.

Scott looked at him askance, “Where am I supposed to randomly find a guy to make out with?”

“I’ll do it,” Derek said flatly shrugging broad shoulders.

“Uh,” Stiles stepped in there putting a hand up between Derek and Scott, “If anyone makes out with Scott it should be me. He doesn’t even like you very much.”

“Doesn’t that make more sense cause it would be weird for you two afterward _because_ you are so close?" Derek looked him over once, "Besides which he’s not going to be driven off by someone as small as you. I’ve wondered about doing it with a guy anyway…”

“Me too,” Stiles muttered not to be out done.

Scott’s eyebrows were sitting somewhere in his hairline as he started to say, “Well you two should-”

Derek turned to stare down at Stiles placidly, “He won’t find you threatening in the least. I’ll make out with Scott.”

Stiles frowned at him, his hackles rising, “It’s more a matter of it being believable, when he sees the genuine affection between me and Scott-”

Derek’s bark of laughter interrupted him and Stiles glared up into those ridiculously attractive blue eyes, “Believable? You and Scott are both total subs he’d never believe it for a second.”

“Guys, please he’s here he’s coming toward us,” Scott hissed hands clenching nervously.

Before Stiles could voice further objections Derek’s large hand on his chest pushed him out of the way while the other grabbed Scott by the back of the neck and pressed their mouths together.

Time seemed to slow for Stiles as he watched Derek’s lips move against his friend’s. He was clearly good at what he was doing. Some part of him registered Scott’s stalker stopping in his tracks good, check, Derek and Scott were hot and infinitely believable, check, and a sudden flash of anger flared through him and he wasn’t sure what happened then because his vision went white. 

A resounding crack rung in his ears and he was looking down at his hand which was stinging like hell.  
He swallowed uncertainly and looked up to see Derek before him, perfect face tilted slightly but staring at him transfixed as red finger imprints blossomed on his cheek.

Stiles found he was breathing heavily burning with anger but at what exactly he couldn’t say. It was wrong just so very wrong. Derek shouldn’t be making out with Scott, stalker or not it wasn’t right it should have been-

Derek reach out with one large rough hand grabbed a fistful of Stiles’s shirt and with a flex of his arm was dragging Stiles toward the nearest building.

“You realise that by doing that you completely voided the effect of me kissing Scott in front of that guy?” Derek growled dragging Stiles round the side of the building.

“I don’t care I don’t want-” The air was knocked out of him as Derek slammed him into the side of the building and pinned him there, a hand on either side of his head, their chest’s flush together and his face so close Stiles could feel the heat of the werewolf’s breath on his cheek.

Without thinking he breathed out, “I don’t want you making out with anyone but me.”

As soon as the words came out he knew they were true, and Derek’s shining blue eyes widened slightly in astonishment.  “Besides Carl’s not such a bad guy and Scott won’t be hurt by a bit of molesti-”

A second later lips crashed against Stiles’s.  The soft heat of the other’s lips presented a strange contrast to the roughness of his scruff as he kissed him deeply, tongues delving mouth melding together in an almost frantic need for the other. Stiles wasn’t sure when his arms had moved up around Derek’s neck but they had and it was so great Stiles never wanted it to end. They had to break for air but the both re-joined at the lips for short hot kisses between soft gasping intakes of breath. Large hands spread across Stile’s hips then hoisted him up, before pressing him firmly back into the wall to make up for the slight discomfort of their height difference. The bricks of the wall dug into his back but Stiles couldn’t bring himself to care. He groaned softly as their lips collided once more and he felt Derek so close firm and warm against him, feet hooking automatically round the other’s waist. It was overwhelming. The smell and heat of Derek everywhere, so close, surrounding him, melding into him.

A loud clearing of throat from a few feet away cracked through the haze of the heat Stiles had found himself slipping into and he turned his head from where he was still firmly pinned to the wall by Derek’s admittedly incredible body. His classmate tall and dark haired stood there one eyebrow raised.

Stiles swallowed  and croaked out, “Oh hey Danny,” as if nothing was amiss.

Danny shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You and your uh – Cousin – should take it inside.”

“Oh this? This is just a foreign greeting-” Stiles began but Danny held up his hands to pre-empt whatever rubbish explanation he had been about to spout.

“The Locker rooms are empty at this time of day,” was all he said, then turned and walked away as quickly as he could.

As Stiles turned back to look into Derek’s face and dazedly card his fingers through the werewolf’s dark hair, a feral grin spread across the other man’s face, displaying perfect white teeth that made Stiles want to dive into his mouth again and trace them with his tongue.

“Let’s go,” Derek growled and promptly dropped Stile’s feet to the floor. He was only too happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a dream I had about this situation and thought I'd put pen to paper.


End file.
